The Power Of Love: Part II
by ObssessedWithLoveAndHeartbreak
Summary: Sequel to The Power Of Love. Set a couple of days after victory against goblins. Marina is having none of the kings attempts to turn her into a Queen, since she is part Dwarf, and now, thanks to her childishness, part hobbit sort of. Dragon still needs slayed and Tauriel might make an appearance. Hoping for father/daughter bonding between Marina and Kili. Enjoy!


"NO! How did you..? Whatever, I don't care what you say, or what you've said before, it's going…NO step back I don't want it anymore it's a pain in the royal arse no offense highness. It's my decision I will have it how I like it!"

Before the 'small' outbreak coming from the kitchen below, Thorin, Kili and Gloin were having a very peaceful early bird breakfast, prepared specially or them since they were going to be attending an important meeting with Lord Elrond soon. The birds had been chirping outside as they sat in almost silence, enjoying the easygoing atmosphere and growing to like the interior of the Elven King's kingdom. However, the birds had been scared away and even Gloin had jumped slightly at the racket Marina was making. The trio turned their heads at the same time towards the door that led to the chaotic sounding kitchen. The sound of people scrambling around and pans banging against each other continued for about ten minutes. It was the usual for the pair to bicker, and most of the time for it to end in one of them storming off, so all three placed their bets on who was going to come huffing and puffing out the door first. Gloin and Thorin both went for Thranduil, whilst Kili betted on her daughter, regardless of the fact they didn't know what they were fighting about.

No sooner had they put their money on the table, the door flew open and there stood a very different looking Marina, a look of triumph on her face. The night before, there had been a very important ball and her waist length auburn hair had been put into wonderful braids with various flowers and jewels that were probably very valuable. All the realm had sighed at her beauty and Thranduil had looked at her like the most precious thing in Middle Earth. Now though, all of that had gone, the hair was short, curly and looked like it had been done with a sharp knife. She stood in the doorway shaking her hands through the new style to get rid of any excess flowers, said, "Good morning" and strolled out of the dining room. This caused all the dwarves to stare in a mixture of amusement and horror. They were in so much shock not one of them could get a word out. Thorin then noticed the King had made his way up to the dining room slowly, wearing a scowl so evil and shaking his head in disgust. Kili fought not to laugh at the sight, forgetting for a moment what it was Marina had actually done. The king picked up on this of course, and glared at Kili.

"You! You're the father of that…that…little…monster. Teach her how to bloody well behave." And with that he stormed out the door but in the opposite direction of Marina. Probably to his garden to vent. Kili just fell off his chair and laughed so hard he hurt his side. The same reaction could not be said about the other two. Although they found the whole ordeal highly amusing, and a grin could be found under the beards, they knew a great deal about how much elves valued their hair, and looks, and clothes. God they were vain. So they knew this wouldn't be the end of this certain 'argument'.

Marina continued strolling through the kingdom towards Bilbo's quarters, desperate to tell him what she'd done this time. Every guard she passed all turned to look at her. Some opened their mouths to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally she got to his room and knocked three times, hopping slightly as she did so. The door creaked open and a sleepy Bilbo appeared, rubbing his eyes grumpily. "What in the devil are you doing at my door at this hour…?" His voice drifted off as he saw her hair. It was short. Dangerously short, and had gone very curly. It resembled his own but in a darker shade. "Marina…you didn't!" She shoved past him as he continued to stare, and she plomped herself on his bed, shaking her head to make the hair move freely. She looked up at him and filled him in on this mornings events. "So you see, I had gotten up super duper early like I told you so he wouldn't catch me, got into the kitchen, had my hair in my hands ready to chop and there he is all of a sudden, trying to give me puppy dog eyes, begging me not to, which only made me do it to be honest. Soon as I'd done it he was beyond angry. I passed Thorin kili and Gloin afterwards, grinning away at it. Oh I love it my head feels so much better!" She proceeded to go up to the mirror on the wall to gaze at the new look. Last night she had moaned and groaned for hours how much she hated the braids and jewels. They had made her head feel restricted and the jewels pressed into her scalp like daggers. The flowers didn't agree with her mood either. To make matters worse, everyone from the party came up to her and complimented her, not on her victory in battle, but on being welcomed into the kingdom and looking so beautiful. She was fuming by the end of the night and was in such a foul mood until she finally went to sleep. So it almost came as no surprise to Bilbo that she planned to get rid of it soon as possible. "Hey guess what Bilbo, I'm now part dwarf, part elf, part HOBBIT!" Bilbo laughed at that, wondering deep down what was going to become of this little incident.

 _ **Look who's back! I've disappeared off the face of this site but now I'm ready to play :D Just a sneak peak at what might turn up at some point! So tell me whatchas think, yeah my writing still hadn't improved but use you're imaginations too :P**_


End file.
